Did you miss me?
by thewalkingdeadwrites
Summary: For days he wondered what happen to Beth, who took her, if she was okay, and what he could've done to protect her. Now that she's back with him he'll do anything and everything he can to keep her safe. Question is, after everything she's been through, is she even the same Beth he knew? Bethyl.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was still standing in the line they formed when the door opened. It was a wall, blocking her from the others. There was no way in hell any of them were going to let anything happen to her ever again, even if four of them just met her a day ago. Tara was the one out of the four that was the most protective over the younger girl, probably because she still believed it was all her fault.

When Daryl heard the familiar voice that he longed to hear once more, he stepped closer to her without hesitation. Everyone but Maggie and Tara started to step out of the way, until Maggie blurted out one simple word. "_Don't_!" She didn't hesitate what so ever, and the second she spoke, Tara stepped closer to Maggie in a protective way. The others looked at her confused since Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Bob knew these people, but they stepped back to where they were once standing. Glenn was the only one that didn't.

When Glenn and Daryl's eyes met, Glenn understood it all. Glenn simply looked over to the group standing behind him and told them to step aside. They weren't even sure who to listen to though. They hesitated, but they all listened. But, Maggie didn't move. Her eyes never left Daryl, until Glenn gently pulled on her arm. Daryl gave him a slight nod as he attempted to look behind Maggie, but it wasn't working. He could faintly hear the two arguing in hushed whispers, but truthfully, he wasn't paying attention.

_"She tells you to get away, you do not hesitate, understand?"_ Maggie whispered to him, but her words were stern. He only nodded and stepped closer to the shadow that was sitting up against the back of the boxcar.

_"Daryl?"_ he heard in a quiet voice. It nearly broke his heart right there. She sounded so broken, and it took everything in him not to wrap his arms around her right then and there. Instead, he gently took her hand in his and got down on his knees in front of her. The light of Glenn's flashlight he had aimed over so Daryl could see was more than enough. She had bruises all over her body, she looked exhausted, and she had tears in her eyes as she looked at Daryl. She never thought she would see him again, but here he was. He was right in front of her.

He blamed himself. He let her out of his sight and now she was hurt. His thumb gently ran across her cheek, brushing the tears away. "_'m_ _sorry._" he told her in a whisper, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He knew all eyes were on the two of them, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Beth being right in front of him. He wanted to get out of there and kill every single one of those monsters that hurt her. The bruises on her skin made him shake from anger. She noticed how angry he looked, and slowly put her small hand on his shoulder.

_"Did you miss me while I was gone?"_

* * *

I had an idea, so I did a thing. Should I leave it as a one shot type of thing, or make it an actual story with longer chapters and stuff? Let me know what you think. c: I'll also be updating my other story tomorrow if you read that! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A slight smile tugged at the side of his lips at her question, and he slightly nodded. He didn't think about how scared she could be right now before he let go of her hand, moved his arm around her to her back, and pulled her to him in a hug. She tensed right away and almost started to pull away from him. She was still so terrified of being touched by anyone.

Maggie was watching the two closely, as was Tara. They both started to stand up when they saw how she froze, but they sat back down when Beth let Daryl hold her to him and rested her head on his shoulder. If he hadn't noticed she was crying before he pulled her in, he definitely knew now, considering he could feel them on his shoulders now. It only intensified his anger. He couldn't even imagine the awful things these people did to her, and he didn't want to imagine. The thoughts were too horrible to handle.

_"Sure did, Greene._" he told her in a quiet whisper. Tightening his hold on her when a sob escaped her lips at his words, he ran his hand slowly and softly up and down her back in a soothing way. The same way he had seen her do to Judith multiple times over the months at the prison.

All eyes were still on the both of them. Normally he'd be uncomfortable as hell and ask them what the hell they were looking at, but in all honestly, all he cared about now was Beth Greene. She was hurt in more than one way. He could see the physical damage, but the emotional damage was something he wouldn't ever be able to see, and that scared him more than anything. He didn't know if she was still the same Beth she had been.

He remembered how she asked him what made him change his mind and the look on her face when she realized it was her was still burned in his memory. Right along with how scared she sounded when she yelled to him that she wasn't leaving him. It was the last thing she said to him before she was taken and brought here, where who knows what happened to her. He was so angry with himself for not being able to protect her. She was his hope and they took her from him. Now, he didn't even know if she had any hope left. Though he wouldn't blame her one bit if she didn't.

The bruises on her body were too awful for words, and those were just the ones he could see. He wanted to know what happened to her, wanted to know exactly what they did so he'd know just how much he'd let her down. He felt like if he moved even the slightest and let her go, she'd break. She looked so fragile and so scared, and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to fix it all but he just didn't know how. He'd been through some traumatizing things in his life, but he got used to it. He got used to dealing with the beatings from his father, but Beth wasn't used to it. She had so much hope that some people were still good and that they could start over at the funeral home, find the others, and be a group again, but they took that hope and crushed it.

She didn't deserve this, not one bit. She deserved nothing but the best, and that was all taken from her. The life she should have had was ripped away from her, her family was ripped away from her, the ones she thought of as her family now had been ripped from her, granted she was back with some of them now. But at what cost?

* * *

He didn't even notice that she fell asleep until he looked down and saw her eyes closed, her breathing slowed down, and she wasn't responding to him anymore. They had ended up laying down after she started to get uncomfortable sitting on his lap. Ever so carefully he pulled away from her and put his vest over her to keep her warm. It seemed that everyone was asleep, other than Maggie.

Maggie was sitting across from Beth and Daryl, watching as Daryl moved away from Beth. When he noticed Maggie, it was clear that she had something on her mind, so he scooted over to her. He hesitated at first, but what was the worst she could do? Slap him like she once had Shane? If she did, he would understand. He would feel the same way if it was his sister. Actually, he'd probably kill the man who had held his sister so closely to him.

It was quiet between the two for at least a good few minutes before Maggie pulled her knees up to her chest and finally spoke, breaking the silence.

_"I don't know what they did to her. She wouldn't tell me. Hell, wouldn't tell anyone. She wouldn't even let me hug her, Daryl. My little sister, and she wouldn't even let me hug her. She said four words to us, and after that not one single word, until you went over to her. She wouldn't even close her eyes.. She looks so broken. I don't know what to do! She's my baby sister, and I couldn't protect her from them.. from whatever they did to her! You know what she asked me? After everything they did to her, and after what she saw happen to daddy. You know what she asked me? She asked me if Daryl was with us. That's it. Her exact words were "Is Daryl with you?", and when I told her no, she turned away from us. I tried to talk to her, but she pulled away from me. Why did she ask about you? Why does she trust you? Why will she only talk to you? Daryl, what happened to my sister?"_

Every single word Maggie spoke added to his guilt. He didn't even know what to say to Maggie. How could he explain everything that happened between the two of them? That he got out with her, yelled at her, let her get drunk, yelled at her again, almost got her killed more than once, and then he let her get taken away from him? That he failed Beth, Maggie, and Hershel? He didn't keep her safe from these monsters, and now Beth was paying the worst possible price for his mistake.

* * *

_Hi, guys! So, this isn't as long as my next ones will be if I continue it. If you guys like it, I'll continue it. Just let me know what you guys think. c:_


	3. Chapter 3

The words that poured from Maggie's mouth lingered around the small boxcar. Her words stuck with him, but he still couldn't come up with the right words. And that's because there wasn't any right words. Nothing he could say would sound okay. The blonde sleeping in front of the both of them, covered up in Daryl's vest, was here because of him. Anyone could tell him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't believe them. He was supposed to protect her, and he didn't. He could never make that up to her, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. He was going to come up with a plan, and he was going to get her out of there. Then, he was going to kill each one of them who had anything to do with this place.

He started out slow. His voice was quiet as he spoke. He was unsure of himself more so than ever before. He felt weak, and he hated it. He not only didn't have his crossbow for protection, but his own protection, his wall that he kept up to keep everyone out had already came tumbling down on him. The moment he laid eyes on Beth Greene, it collapsed. Dixon's don't get upset' is what he told himself for years, but the blonde changed that. He'd never felt so many things in his life. Dixon's also didn't care about anyone other than blood, but that wasn't true. He cared about the members of the group as family, yeah, but Beth was so different. He wouldn't even try to put in words, in fear of sounding like a pussy, but she was everything. She gave him hope, and she gave him the ability to keep going. Without her, he felt hopeless. He was back with her now physically, but was that it? Just how much did these people change her? Was she still her, or was she someone totally different?

_"We got out together. I was with her for awhile. We found this place when I was teachin' her to track. She wanted to learn, so I was tryin' to show her. She hurt her ankle on a trap, so we went into this place. Real takin' care of. Food, drinks, everything. It was too good to be true, but I didn't think. She found this piano, and she was singin. She was happy, smilin. We were just eatin when I heard somethin'. Thought it was a dumb dog. Buncha walkers come through the door. I'm yellin' at her to get out, and she's yellin' that she wasn't leavin' me. Stupid. Made her leave, told her I'd meet her on the road. When I got out, a car was drivin' away. They took her. Her bag was on the ground. I ran after the car. I followed it all night. I swear I did. I tried to save her. 'm fault."_

Shocked would've put it so mildly. Maggie couldn't even pull her gaze away from Daryl long enough to blink. Her eyes were glued on him and she didn't even know what she was feeling. She felt horribly about how she had reacted to him when he first noticed she was there. She didn't know what to say. Since the farm, she'd grown to see what a wonderful man Daryl really was. She saw the way he looked at Beth, but up until this moment, she didn't understand. It failed to click in her head. The way Beth trusted him and wanted only him, the way he looked at her, how closely he held her, how protective he was over her, how quickly she relaxed against him, and how broken he looked to see her hurt.

This was her little sister, but she wasn't little anymore. It wasn't something that would be easy for Maggie to accept, but she'd have to. After everything Beth went through, she was far from a little girl. She'd always treated her like that, she just couldn't help it. Beth was her sister, and she was supposed to protect her. Was she angry at herself? Hell yes. Did she want to kill every single person whom resided in Terminus by choice, and hurt her little sister? Hell yes.

And she would. They would. It didn't even need to be said. As their eyes met, it was known. They would get Beth out of there, and then they'd take care of the bastards that hurt her.

* * *

Daryl was woken up abruptly by Beth all but kicking the living hell out of him. He didn't even get a chance to react before her screams echoed throughout the boxcar, waking everyone up. Tara was the first one to jump to her feet and quickly make her way over to Beth. Daryl wasn't even awake enough to know what to do, but he knew what was happening, and most importantly, he knew why it was happening. She was trapped in a nightmare from everything she'd been through. He was sitting right beside her, all but hovering over her now as Tara tried to wake her up, but Tara was failing. Tara looked at Maggie with pleading eyes, and Maggie got the hint. She started to raise, but Daryl shook his head.

Leaning down, he carefully took both of her hands in his to keep them from hitting him as he spoke to her. All eyes were once again on the two, but this time, a smile was very much conspicuous on Maggie's face.

"_Beth, wake up. Just a dream, 'm here. Greene, wake up."_ he repeated multiple times before her eyes finally snapped open, and she was gasping for air.

The second she realized Daryl was holding her hands down and hovering over her, she started panicking. She knew by his voice that it was him, but it was too dark to see.

His face twisted and he felt as if she was torn away from him once again as she panicked against his touch. The words she was spitting out at him would always stay with him. "_No, please! Let go! Don't do this! Get off_!" she had screamed against him. Without hesitation he did let her hands go, but wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her so she was sitting up. It only took a second to get her sitting up so she could see him more clearly. And the second she saw his face, she all but threw herself into his arms. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, her breathing accelerated, and he was certain she was crying again; but he didn't mind. He locked his arms around her back, pressing her body tight against him.

The pained expression wasn't just visible on his face, it was visible on everyone in there who had seen and heard Beth. They all cared about her, even Eugene, Abraham, and Rosita. It wasn't the first time she had a nightmare, and it definitely wasn't the worst. It took Glenn, Maggie, and Tara to wake her up last time, and once they had, it only got worse. Beth was freaking out more so when she woke up and saw everyone surrounding her than she was from her nightmare that night. Now, after only a few minutes, her breathing was slowed, and she wasn't screaming anymore.

When Daryl's eyes met Maggie's from across the room as he still sat there holding Beth to him, she nodded at him, and it was then he realized she knew. So, he simply nodded back to her before he closed his eyes, leaned against the back wall of the boxcar, and tightened his grip on Beth.

He had no intentions of letting her go again.

* * *

_Eh, yeah? Are you guys liking it so far? We'll definitely be getting more into how Beth is feeling soon. Will Maggie and Daryl teaming up work out, or will it only make everything worse? Let me know what you guys think so far !_


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't exactly easily to tell where the clinging started and where it ended. Almost everyone was clinging to at least one person, in some cases, more than one.

Michonne clung to Carl, who clung to Judith, who clung to Rick, who held the three to him. Maggie clung to Glenn. Rosita clung to Abraham. Tara clung to Beth. Sasha clung to Bob and Tyreese. Carol stood to the side. And Daryl stood in front of Beth, bent at the knees, looking over her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Everything happened pretty fast, and now that they were safe, they had a chance to take comfort in each other, soaked in blood and all. It wasn't a priority right now. Most of all, they all watched the reunion between Rick, Carl, and Judith. It was definitely the most heartwarming reunion they'd ever scene. All exhausted and trying to catch their breaths after the recent events, but all relieved.

It'd all started with the sound of gunshots echoing, and somehow ended with all but Eugene making it out alive, but that some of them weren't wounded, because they were. The blood on their hands and clothes would still feel present even after being scrubbed away. The images would forever linger in their minds, and the memories would haunt them all.

Carol was hesitant to even look at the others, but she did. And when she did, Rick gave her a nod and mouthed a thank you. He wouldn't ever be okay with what she did, but she gave him his daughter back, how could he be anything but grateful? He couldn't, simple as that.

The building they were in wasn't ideal, but for tonight, it would work. They all needed rest before they headed on tomorrow, in search of supplies, ammo, and a place to call home. It wouldn't ever be the same, but they were alive, and they would try their hardest to make it work.

It was awhile before the four standing in the corner, huddled together, separated, but when they did, Rick walked towards Beth with Judith. Beth was leaning against Tara, eyes closed as Tara played with her hair to calm her, but when she heard the familiar cooing coming from Judith, her eyes shot open and she sat up. The tears that filled her eyes did so in only a few seconds. It was difficult to do, but she pulled herself up so she could stand up in front of Rick. Judith instantly let out a giggle and put her arms out for Beth to pick her up. Beth looked up at Rick, silently asking for permission, which was instantly granted. _"You don't even have to ask."_ He told her quietly, putting his arms out, handing the child to Beth.

Beth couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips when she took Judith into her arms, cradling her to her chest. The others watched in total awe of the sight before them, some in tears as well as they watched. It wasn't unknown that whatever happened to Beth, that she refused to talk about, would more than likely never stop haunting her and had obviously changed her, but seeing her hold Judith to her the way she had for months at the prison was such a beautiful thing to see, they couldn't help it.

_"Hi there, doodle bug."_ She whispered to Judith, kissing her forehead gently. Daryl stood back against the wall, watching Beth closely. He hardly even noticed when Carol walked over to him and leaned up against the wall as well.

_"Is she okay?_" Her voice full of concern, just like everyone's was. Carol and Beth had a strange friendship, but they both cared greatly about each other. Up to this point Daryl hadn't thought at all about what Carol did to Karen and David, but seeing her now brought the thoughts back. He still couldn't understand why she did what she did, because that wasn't who she was, or at least it wasn't who he thought she was.

_"She'll be just fine."_ he responded, pushing off the wall with a kick of his foot, walking over to where Beth was now. Rick had told her to sit for awhile and spend some time with her while he talked to Carl, and she gladly accepted.

Sitting on the couch with Judith laying on her chest, she patted her back every few seconds, humming to her to get her to sleep. Some of the others were in a circle talking about sleeping arrangements and who would be on watch. They were more than lucky to have come across the place when they did. They didn't know exactly what it was from the outside, since the sign had fallen, but when they stepped inside they were relieved. It was a counseling center, which meant separate rooms that were used for therapy sessions that had couches in them. It obviously wasn't a good idea to be in separate sides of the building at once, but they could pair up and take a couple different rooms and make some sort of bed out of couch cushions from other rooms. It wasn't as good as a bed, but it was better than just sleeping on the floor.

Though, the best part of it was definitely finding a bit of food and unopened water bottles in one of the rooms that had a fridge, table, a few chairs, and even a couple vending machines. Which, no one had any problem of instantly thinking of things to use to break through the glass or to break the lock to open the machine. The sound of Michonne and Carl talking about who would get the first m&m was rather amusing.

Everyone seemed to be in good moods, despite the recent events. Beth, not so much. She was happy they were all together, and happy Judith was alive, but it didn't make the memories go away. It didn't make the constant worry go away, it didn't make the feeling of the guys hands and bodies go away, and it didn't make the disgusting feeling go away either. But, she was doing her best to keep her emotions hidden. She didn't want anyone to continue to worry about her now that they were out of Terminus. She could still see the blood everywhere, could still hear the gunshots, and she could still hear the screams. It was overwhelming on top of the memories of everything they'd done to her, but she felt no remorse for them. She wasn't the only one who thought they deserved everything they got, but she also thought they deserved a hell of a lot worse.

_"You here?"_ Daryl asked in a whisper after sitting down next to her on the couch. Judith had just fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her up, but he needed to know that in at least some way, Beth was there with them. He wasn't stupid enough to ask if she was okay, he just needed to know if she was there with them.. with **h i m.**

_"They deserved it. I don't feel bad. Wish it would'a been slower. They deserved worse."_

Even if he agreed, hearing those words out of her mouth felt like constant punches. This wasn't Beth, and it was all their fault. They took her and what they gave back wasn't the same Beth. He didn't know if she'd ever be the same again, but he was determined to bring that Beth back. He'd never admit it, but he needed that Beth back.

** He needed her back.**

* * *

Hi, guys. So, this was different, yeah? I didn't write about how they got out of Terminus for several reasons. 1. I'm fucking terrible at them and 2. they're going to come in important flashbacks.

So sorry this took so long! If you read my other story, you know why it did, but if you don't, it's because it's the end of the semester and I'm totally drowning right now. I'll hopefully be updating soon.

Let me know what you guys think? c:


End file.
